Composite metallic rolls with release surfaces have been provided in the past and have conventionally included a fluorocarbon polymer film over a metallic plate. Such rolls have not, however, been wholly satisfactory in high temperature use as in the 400.degree.-500.degree.F. range. Such conditions of use are encountered in the manufacture of paper and in other industries.